


Don’t want to be carried bridal style? Sure, let's try over-the-shoulder carry.

by Camiellia



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camiellia/pseuds/Camiellia
Summary: It was a warm summer evening and Gintoki had a plan.-Imagine Gintoki carrying Takasugi over the shoulder. Gintaka drabble.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Don’t want to be carried bridal style? Sure, let's try over-the-shoulder carry.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fan fiction. Have no idea how to tag. 
> 
> I just had this image in my head which Gintoki carries Takasugi over the shoulder and my midnight thoughts has morphed into this. 
> 
> This is probably set after the Rakuyo arc but I have no idea.
> 
> Not betaed. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.

“I can wait no longer,” declared Gintoki in a gruff voice. The Joy4 were at the park, having a pointless gathering and reminiscing on the past (mostly done on Katsura and Sakamoto’s part). Gintoki was fed up with it and decided to do something else after the prolonged stare at the purple-haired individual next to him. Said individual was currently regarding Katsura and his speech with disinterest, his pupil wandering elsewhere. His eye was no longer clouded with the ruthlessness it once bore, instead replaced with a gentle glow which Gintoki would nearly say that he was _pretty_.

On the spur of the moment, he brought Takasugi up to his shoulder with one swift lift. Stares from passersby failed to penetrate his iron determination and helplessly fell off his rigid figure. 

“Wait… what the hell do you think you are doing you bastard?” Takasugi said, his words laced with irritation and confusion. However such scathing remarks were never a threat to Gintoki. The deep and rich voice reverberated through Gintoki’s body, sending shivers from his spine. Seeing Gintoki’s stupor, Takasugi pinched Gintoki’s upper arm, sending him yelping in pain. In revenge, Gintoki only gripped him tighter. Takasugi did not even bother to try flailing his legs, knowing that it would all be a futile attempt. Though the lack of resistance only egged on Gintoki.

“To bring you to your rightful place,” Gintoki replied with a coy smile, playfully smacking onto that firm ass dangling near his shoulder. Takasugi hissed and shifted slightly under his arms, not uttering a single word of rebuttal. Gintoki was so sure that his suggestive tone would bring Takasugi to his knees. That bastard though…. Takasugi took full advantage of his current position. His left palm pushed on to Gintoki’s lower back, fingers drumming on the edge of his ass, while another reached for the neck. A wet trail was left on that exposed skin. _What the…._ Gintoki turned to look at Takasugi, who was giving him the slyest smile and devious eye. His raised index finger glistened under the moonlight. He proceeded to drag the slender finger across Gintoki’s cheek, then insert it into his own mouth and _sucked_ on it. He lowered his head so as to stare at Gintoki through his lush eyelashes invitingly. _Why does he have such long eyelashes in the first place? Is he a girl?_ Yet those voluminous black strands shooting from his lover’s eye only made Gintoki rest his gaze on him even longer. At this point, the emerald of Takasugi’s eye screamed mischief, while the dilated red of Gintoki’s screamed about something else. In the middle of the street, his member was already standing tall and strong. This is one of the rare moments where Gintoki was glad that he was wearing such a thick baggy yukata which masked his whole body (especially _that part_ ). Heat crept onto Gintoki’s face. Incoherent thoughts stirred in his mind.

 _Fucking little shit. I_ will _destroy him._

“Just get a room already you two,” Katsura mocked at the side. Sakamoto continued with his laughter Ahahahahaha.

“Fuck off!” the two hormonally charged said in unison and sent death glares to their comrades. However, the airheads took it as a compliment and continued on chattering about it. Exasperated, Gintoki stepped onto the streets, leaving the two to continue their chat about nothing, and hurried back to Yorozuya, still carrying that heavy load on his shoulder while said load continued to drag his finger _all over places_. _This is going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> Really anxious about this I hope I did not do the characters wrong. 
> 
> I just want my boys to be happy ;-; Also, this ship deserves so much more attention. THERE IS NOT ENOUGH FAN FICTION OUT THERE ABOUT THESE TWO LOVELY PEOPLE.


End file.
